


Gee baby, ain't I good to you

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a drabble that popped in my mind today, after seeing a gif. Unbeta’d. All mistakes by me. Enjoy! (^_^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gee baby, ain't I good to you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that popped in my mind today, after seeing a gif. Unbeta’d. All mistakes by me. Enjoy! (^_^)

It had been a relatively calm day at the Town Hall for Regina Mills. The day was almost coming to an end and despite supporting a serene demeanour, there was some tiredness evidenced on her. She was actually looking forward to call it a wrap and go home.

At home, things hadn't been quite smooth for the last couple of days. During the course of the prior week, Emma's car started acting more like its age and left her stranded in the middle of Maine Street. Marco tried to help Emma as he was driving by in his truck, by jump starting the bug with some cables he always carried, but to no avail. It definitely had to go to Billy's shop for some repairs. Billy couldn't precise how long it would take to get fixed, but he estimated a two good weeks, given that he had to order some of the parts and for a car this... aged, it'd take a while.  
That didn't seem to bother Emma much, since she still had the Sheriff's cruiser, and if anything, everything was pretty close in Storybrooke, so some walking wouldn't hurt either. Despite being the Sheriff and using the cruiser, Emma pretty much walked around town, while the cruiser was parked back at the station. However, it did worry her a bit, not having her baby up and running.

Regina never did enjoy the metal carcass in wheels her wife so proudly addressed as her car. Nonetheless, she noticed her wife's gloominess over the last couple of days and she really couldn't bear seeing Emma like that. So, Regina bought Emma a car.

Admittedly, she was quite thrilled herself when the car was delivered, very early in the morning. She wanted it to be a surprise for Emma. Signing off some releasing forms, she dashed back into the house and into the kitchen, where breakfast preparations were underway. Once it was ready, she elegantly set everything on a tray: coffee, orange juice, toasts, jam, cottage cheese, car keys over a linen napkin. She climbed the stairs with the tray in hand and a natural giddiness.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Regina spoke as she sat besides the very sleepy Emma Swan.

“Mornin'” The blonde returned the greeting with a lazy smile and an even lazier stretch, as she snuggled up to the brunette. “What time is it?”

“Breakfast time.” Regina placed the tray between the two of them.

“Regina... you didn't have to, I mean...” Emma let that sentence linger despite being truly surprised at the gesture. However, that didn't prevent her from looking at her wife suspiciously.

“Okay, what's up?”

“What 'what's up' ?” Can't I bring my beautiful wife some breakfast in bed?” Regina gingerly smiled as she dipped in for a leisurely kiss. Emma didn't protest much at that.

“Indeed you can, but–” Regina cut her speech, running a lazy thumb over the blonde's chin.

“Emma, it's Saturday. You've been outworking yourself lately. It's the Sheriff's department, the car... I wanted to do something nice for you."

“Okay. But after breakfast I want to do something nice too.” She smiled mischievously.

“Oh and what would that be?”

“You.” Emma laughed and Regina, despite all this time together now, still managed to blush.

“You are so crass sometimes.”

“You love it.” Emma went for the orange juice with a gleam in her eyes and only then she noticed the keyring on the tray.

“What's this?” The blonde picked the keys.

Regina smiled widely. “I thought you'd never notice. Come on.” She grabbed the tray and placed it on the night stand before nearly yanking Emma, still in her sleeping attire, out of the bed and down to the yard.

The brunette walked a few steps in front Emma, not letting go of her hand. As they reached the front of the house and near the car, Emma stopped in her tracks.

“What's this?” Emma repeated herself.

“A car?” Regina attempted, seeing something she couldn't quite read on the blonde's expression.

“That it's a car, I can see. I mean, what's it doing here?” Emma cut the distance between herself and the black, compact vehicle.

“Well, I thought that, since your car is at the shop and that you barely use the cruiser, it'd be nice for you not having to walk around the entire town.”

Emma didn't muster a word.

Regina grinned awkwardly. “You're the Mayor's wife, for crying out loud.”

“You're right. It's very sweet of you Regina. Thank you.”

“Do you want to go and try it out?” The brunette smirked, suggestively. Emma was about to reply when Henry abruptly came to join them.

“Mom? Is that your new car? It's so cool! Can we go for a ride?” He excitedly asked.

“Maybe later, kid. We gotta have breakfast first.” With that, Emma walked back in with Henry, leaving Regina behind, unsure of how that actually had went.

* * *

Since the weekend, both Emma and Regina fell back into the daily routine. Regina's work at the Town Hall had increased substantially and she found herself having to work extra hours every now and then. Today was no different. What was different was that Emma had agreed to pick her up, in her new car.

Regina was storing away some manilla folders in the archive near her window, when she saw Emma park her car just in front of the building. She quickly wrapped things up in her office, grabbed her jacket, her hand bag and locked the door behind her, with a content smile on her lips.

* * *

“Emma Swan! What the hell do you think you're doing?!” Regina darted immediately from the Town Hall's front door to the parking lot. In front of her, a dastardly spectacle took place. Emma, her usual sweet, kind-hearted Emma was now lavishly pouring the contents of a grey, plastic container onto the engine, the radiator, the brake fluid reservoir while seemingly enjoying it.

“What does it look like I am doing, __sweetheart__? Putting some new motor oil in my _new_ car.”

“ _Emma_...”

“No, don't _Emma_ me. You tricked me! You lied to me! You... you abducted my car for this piece of crap!”

Regina inhaled deeply. “That is not a piece of crap, Emma. It's a Mini Cooper.”

“It's a Cooper.” Emma impersonated the brunette, only in a slightly more childish tone and an exaggerated grimace on her face. “It could be a Jag, for all I care. I want my car back.”

“This is just ridiculous.”

“No. What's ridiculous is that you asked Billy not to work on my car and to tell me how the parts he ordered could take a long, long time!”

Regina's jaw slightly dropped at that affirmation, but she quickly closed her mouth and resumed a composed posture.

“Fine. I may have asked for the delay in repairing your car because I wanted you to start liking the new one. You have to agree on this with me, Emma, that car isn't going to run forever.”

A slightly sulking Emma Swan replied. “I am aware of that. Even though I am mad at you for doing it, I know it was with good intentions, but you didn't have to make that decision for me and without even telling me.”

A moment passed between them, until Regina spoke again.

“You're right. I am sorry.” Regina fidgeted lightly with her handbag handle.

Emma sighed, placing the empty bottle on top of the exposed engine.

“Do you want me to call Mr.Gustavson or will you?” Regina offered.

“Who?”

“Billy, from the car shop.”

“What for? My car isn't ready yet.”

“I am aware, dear... But since you agreed to come and pick me up today, I left my car at home and that one isn't going anywhere, after your handiwork...”

“You know what? Let's walk home. It's not that far from here and I can let you redeem yourself on the way.” Emma finally let out a silly grin.

Regina let out a chuckle. “Redeem myself? For what now? For being an ad–”

Emma silently interrupted Regina, leaning in. “Ice cream.”

Regina mildly rolled her eyes, but let out a sheepish smile.

“Fine. Ice cream.”

Emma put down the car hood and locked it. Billy would come for it later on, she told herself as she grabbed Regina's hand and intertwined her fingers with the older woman's, drawing the brunette closer to her and walking out of the parking lot, headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
